mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Turtle
|spawn=Swampland |multiplevers=See History |drops=See Drops |entityid=turtle |exp=1–3 |sounds Hurt Hissing Death |commondrops= }}Turtles are 'shy' tamable mobs that spawn in the Overworld. Spawning Natural generation Turtles spawn naturally in swampland and jungle biomes. They often spawn in groups of 2 upon world generation. Appearance Tamed turtles can use four different skins if they have been after one of the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. These skins have weapons on the top of the shell, and a headband which can be either orange, red, blue, or purple. Drops Turtles drop: *0–2 meat, even if killed whilst on fire. This can be increased with the Looting enchantment. If a turtle has been named after one of the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, they will drop one: * if named Donatello * if named Leonardo * if named Michelangelo * if named Raphael Behavior Turtles wander around slowly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and usually stay out of water. If in water though, they will swim and not drown. Turtles will hiss and retreat into their shells if a mob or player approaches them. Turtles can be flipped onto their back with a right-click, and it takes several attempts for them to flip themselves back over. You can get the turtle to flip back up by right-clicking on it again. When a turtle has taken damage, a 'clang' sound can be heard, similar to an anvil placing sound. Turtles are resistant to most attacks if its inside it's shell, so you have to flip it and then hit it afterwards. Taming and growth To tame a turtle, drop sugar canes or melon slices next to the turtle. The item has to be dropped on the block the turtle is hiding on, or else it won't eat it. You have to then back a few blocks away from the turtle so it can eat it. After it has done so, the naming screen will appear. Tamed turtles can be healed by feeding them sugar canes or melons. The player can place a tamed turtle on their head by right-clicking on the turtle. The player can have the turtle come off their head by sneaking. Turtles on the ground will follow the player, regardless of what is in hand. Once tamed, turtles will grow slowly until they reach full size. Unlike horses, a turtle's growth cannot be sped up with food items. History Trivia *If a turtle is swimming, it does not hide inside its shell if a player approaches them. *Turtles are tamed in a similar manner to birds; by throwing a food near them and waiting for them to eat it. *Even if a turtle has grown to its maximum size, it can still be placed on the player's head. In real life, this would be impossible due to its weight. *Like tamed bunnies and birds, riding a horse with a tamed turtle on your head will give the horse a massive speed boost. This does however, make the horse very hard to control. Gallery Turtle on player's head.png|A fully grown turtle on a player's head Turtles hiding.png|A turtle hiding in its shell. Turtle in enclosure.png|A small turtle in an enclosure. Turtles.png|Various growth sizes of turtles. Turtles underwater.png|Several turtles underwater. 2017-06-18_21.00.53.png|Turtles in a pet shop. John the turtle.png|A tamed turtle in water. Category:Entity Category:Passive mobs Category:Tamable mobs